Love Note
by anonymousperson1332
Summary: A parody of the original Death Note story. The two people whose names are written in the Love Note shall fall in love. Light Yagami, a high school student, believes he can make the world a better place by controlling who people fall in love with. However, he faces trouble when people don't like their feelings being manipulated. (AU, lots of shipping, don't take this too seriously)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.1**

"Every day is the same thing over and over...Boring…" A black-haired Shinigami said to himself. He boredly watched other Shinigami in the clearing below him. There wasn't much to do in the Shinigami world, so most of the death gods were talking to each other or staring at the pitch black sky. The Shinigami held up a Death Note in his demon-like hand and chuckled quietly, pulling out a pen and going to work. "This world is rotten."

A few days later, the Shinigami were doing the same thing...as usual. Two Shinigami sat near each other on the hard, stone ground. They boredly tossed animal-like skulls on the ground. The black haired Shinigami walked passed the two, seemingly deep in thought. "It's been five days, time to go check it out," He muttered.

"Where ya going, Ryuk?" One Shinigami asked, looking up at Ryuk. Ryuk looked at the Shinigami with his mysterious yellow eyes.

"The Shinigami world is barren no matter where you go," The other Shinigami said as he laughed.

"I lost my Love- I mean...Death Note," Ryuk said, staring annoyedly at the two Shinigami.

The second Shinigami laughed loudly. "How clumsy can you get? And what were you going to say about love?" He questioned mockingly. His laughter ended quickly when Ryuk glared at him angrily. "Anyways, didn't you trick the Shinigami king and get two of them? So, you lost both? Do you know where you lost them?"

Ryuk began walking towards a long, winding staircase and ignoring the rest of the Shinigami's questions. "The human world," He added quietly. The two Shinigami gasped in shock as Ryuk continued down the staircase. He eventually reached a glowing white hole in the ground. Crow-like wings sprouted from the black feathers growing on Ryuk's shoulders as he jumped down into the void.

A high school student, Light Yagami, sat in his class. He stared out the window, lost in thought and ignoring what everyone else was saying. Suddenly, a pink notebook fell from the sky and landed in the courtyard. Light stared at it, wondering how a notebook would even get that high above the building. After the class was over, Light quickly grabbed his back and walked outside. He approached the strange notebook and glanced around before picking it up.

"Love Note…A notebook of love? This must be some stupid joke by a girl," Light thought as he saw the words "Love Note" written in a red, cursive-like font. He opened the front cover and saw a whole page filled with instructions, written in the same (slightly annoying) font. "How to use...It's all in English, what a pain," Light mumbled, being a Japanese student.

"The two humans whose names are written in this notebook shall fall in love," Light read from the book. "This is stupid, it's like those chain letters." He shoved the notebook in his bag and started walking towards his house.

"I'm home," Light shouted as he climbed the stairs to his room. He sat down at his desk and opened the notebook again. "The notebook will not take effect unless the user has the name and face of the people in their mind. This way, people sharing the same name will not be affected. If the second person's name is written within 40 seconds of writing the first person's name, the first person will ask the second out. If the second name is not specified, the first person will simply ask out the first person they see. After writing both names, details of one person asking the other out should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds," Light read.

"So you can control the relationship in pretty much any way you want. Impressive that someone would put so much effort into a joke like this," Light said to himself as he got up and laid down tiredly on his bed. "Two people fall in love by writing their names? How stupid." He looked at the pink notebook one last time before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 1-2

**Chapter 1.2**

A few days after first finding the "Love Note", Light was walking home from school with two of his friends. He ignored them for most of the walk, and instead thought about the weirdness of the pink notebook. He couldn't believe he was becoming so obsessed with the relationships of other people. He went inside his house after quickly saying bye to his friends.

"I'm home," Light announced as he walked in the front door.

"Welcome back!" His mother happily responded. She ran to greet Light.

"Yeah, here," Light mumbled, pulling out a sheet of paper from his bag and handing it to his mother. She gasped as she saw what was written on the paper.

"Wow, you ranked first in the country on the national practice exam!" She said happily. Light was too focused on the notebook to care much.

"Yep... I'm going to study, so don't bother me."

"If there's anything you want, just say something."

"Nothing right now, mother." Light walked into his room and locked the door behind him. "I already have what I want…" Light thought as he smiled to himself. He quickly turned on both his small TV and his computer. He then pulled out the pink and red notebook from a drawer on his desk. He started giggling as he thought of the possibilities of the notebook.

"Looks like you're enjoying it," A deep and mysterious voice chuckled from behind light. Light turned around and screamed at the sight of the Shinigami Ryuk. "Why are you so surprised? I'm the owner of that Love Note, Ryuk. Seems like you realized that isn't a normal notebook." Light stared at Ryuk for a while. How could this intimidating god of death be the owner of that girly notebook?

"A Shinigami? Shouldn't you be a god of love instead of a god of death?" Light asked. He felt like laughing because of the difference between the notebook and the owner of the notebook, but he knew better than to laugh at a creature like that. "I'm actually pretty surprised, I would expect a Shinigami to show up if I had found a Death Note, but…"

Ryuk glared at Light. "Technically, the Love Note is a- Nevermind…" Ryuk started. He didn't like remembering the time he spent trying to convert a Death Note into a Love Note. It involved many Shinigami making fun of him and trying to convince the Shinigami king to change the rules of the Death Note just once.

"Anyways, it's nice that a Shinigami would take time to visit a teenage boy setting up relationships between other people. I guess the Shinigami world or wherever you come from must be pretty boring."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Ryuk said with an annoyed tone. "Anyways, can I look inside the notebook?"

"Sure," Light responded, smiling. He opened the notebook and showed Ryuk all of the names he had written. Ryuk took the pink notebook from Light's hands and flipped through the pages. Most names were those of celebrities or people who were recently on television. A very small amount were people Light knew personally.

"I'm surprised a high school boy would be so interested in the relationships of others. In my opinion, you're acting like a teenage girl," Ryuk laughed. "It seems like dropping this 'Love Note' was a good idea after all," the Shinigami thought, grinning as he continued looking at names.

"Hey, Ryuk, I've heard of Death Notes before, but never Love Notes. I know that Death Notes are legends where someone can write names in the notebook and those people will die. So, is this Love Note just a rewritten Death Note?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Ryuk put the notebook back down on Light's desk.

"I still don't understand why a Shinigami would want to control love instead of death."

Ryuk was getting annoyed with Light's questions at this point. "Because I was bored, I guess. Anyways, I should explain a few things to you. Even though this technically isn't a Death Note, you won't be able to go to heaven or hell after death. Also, you own the notebook now but you can choose to switch ownership to someone else, if you want. Finally, you're the only person who can see or hear me, since we're bound together because of the Love Note."

"So there's no price of using it?"

"Yeah, the only price would be the stress of knowing you're controlling people around you."

Light smiled at Ryuk. "Alright, I only have one more question. Why did you choose me and why did you drop the notebook into the human world?"

Ryuk paused for a second. "I didn't choose you, I just dropped it and hoped someone who was willing to use it would pick it up. Also, I was just bored and wanted to try something new. If I dropped a Death Note, I didn't think enough people would be willing to kill people. However, I knew that more humans would be willing to make people fall in love, since it sounds like such a nice thing."

"Yeah, I started using it because I was bored too."

"Anyways, Light, why don't you tell me the story of the first two people you made fall in love."


End file.
